Dedication
by GretaPrewett
Summary: When Brennan finally dares to dedicate her new book the way she wants to, what will the results be when Booth gets a sneak peek of it? BB smut with fluff on the side, or vice versa.


**Ok, guys, since a lot of you liked "Guilty Pleasures" I guess I'm not bad at smut, so here is another one shot that popped in my head the other day and I just had to write it down. Yes it's kinda long but then smut just doesn't come to me straight...it's always with a side order of fluff...or maybe it's the other way around. LOL So here it is, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones. I don't. Though if I did this would never have been allowed to be aired.**

* * *

The constant knocking against her wall had Temperance Brennan raising her head again to glare at the source of the offending sound. The occupants of the apartment next to hers, which had been renovated, not long ago, kept banging on that wall, no doubt hanging painting or whatnot.

The obscene amount of noise had started early in the morning, just before she left for the lab and hadn't stopped since she had returned at seven in the evening. And it now was 10:30. Gritting her teeth, she advised herself to be patient. Surely these people would stop at some point! Yet the noise continued and she gave up on the paperwork laying on her coffee table, opting instead to lean back on the couch and try to tune the banging out.

She had handed the final edition of her manuscript to her editor just a couple of days ago, and today she had gotten it back. Everything was ready for it to be published and Temperance couldn't be more nervous. This time however, it wasn't just the anxiety of having another book written and whether people would like it as much as her previous books. This time the first couple of pages were what made her feel really edgy. Sighing she looked at the manuscript laying on top of her laptop.

It looked to be a fairly innocent object, but she knew that if she flipped open the first page she would see the dedication inside. Sure, she had been a coward, not putting a specific name in it, but still, she knew whom it was meant for. She could recite it in her mind, having spent so many hours wording it perfectly.

**To: You**

**The man who has never failed or disappointed me**

**The man who always notices and cares**

**The man I'd die for**

**The man who'd kill for me**

**The man I love**

She just wished she knew whether Booth's eyes would widen once he saw it. Whether he'd know she meant it for him or not. What she mostly burned to know though was whether he would smile, or scowl when he would read it.

During their partnership, she had always tried to show him she was there. Lately she had even tried to tell him that she felt something should change between them, because it only seemed natural that it would. Temperance knew he was attracted to her. Every uncomfortable silence once breeching the topic of personal relationships, or sex, every terrified look he threw her when someone would insinuate they were together had always seemed to her that he felt what was between them.

She also knew why he did nothing about it. She knew why he insinuated himself in her life, in her heart more everyday but then always stepped back claiming that's what partners did, or friends for that matter. He was afraid. Scared that he would either cause another wound in her that wouldn't close. Or maybe that wasn't it, she thought absently. Maybe he saw her as something forbidden that if touched would ruin whatever had been built in the years they worked together.

She just wasn't sure. But still she had written that dedication, using the word love, because at the time, after so many hours of pouring over her laptop, anything else had seemed too small, too little to describe what she felt for him. The realization had hit her in the early morning hours that day, she remembered, and she had sat there long after typing the word.

Sure she had always said it was just function of the brain that caused those sentiments, but really…she was a human being as well. She wasn't immune to those substances, or apparently to love. She just wished she knew how to properly love him, so he could love her back, if he ever would.

The noise had changed in its cadence and she glanced curiously at the wall. But it wasn't coming from the wall. Someone was at her door. Glancing at the clock and curious of who would be this late, she got up and walked over to open it. Seconds before she did, she realized that there was only one person that would come knocking this late. A peek from the peephole confirmed her suspicions.

"Hello, Booth," she said smiling curiously at him, as she opened the door. Damn the man! He was wearing black jeans and a black button-down shirt on top…he looked absolutely sinful.

"Hey, Bones. What's with the boxes?" he replied, nodding towards a couple of cardboard boxes in the hallway, outside of the next door.

She had to quickly bring her thoughts into the present, as they had wondered to find other very inappropriate, but certainly fitting adjectives to describe Booth's appearance. "Oh, yeah, they finally moved in next door and just stopped banging the wall five minutes ago." She shrugged and tilted her body so he could walk in.

As he passed by her the scent of his cologne reached her nose and she couldn't help but take a deep breath. She looked up when she realized he had stopped and was looking at her now with a mischievous smirk. "Banging the wall, Bones? Are you sure you want me to comment on that?"

She looked at him confused for a moment, but then he shook his head as he always did and walked to her living room. "What are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes at his casual walk around her apartment. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure. Just came by to see what you were up to."

She could hear the shrug in his voice. "What in the world would I have been up to at this time of night?" she called out, as she grabbed two bottles from the fridge and popped the lids.

"No wayward midnight meetings?" she heard him ask teasingly and rolled her eyes again, walking towards the living room.

"Of course not." She paused on her way to the couch when her eyes fell on the manuscript, there on top of the table for him to pick up if he wanted. She quickly looked at him, settled on the couch and smiled back at him uneasily, handing him one bottle.

Eyeing the paperwork on the table he tilted his bottle towards her. "Me neither. To the gripping life we lead, huh?" he said sarcastically, taking a swig.

"I happen to love my life, you know," she retorted, mirroring his movements and placing an elbow on the back of the couch, facing him.

His gaze shifted slightly and softened at his next words. "Yeah, I know. I love what we do, too."

She smiled genuinely back at him. "So, did you want the files?" She gestured at the papers. "They're almost ready. Just a few more notes."

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow." He scanned the table absently.

She noted the exact moment his eyes fell on the manuscript. A spark of interest and extreme curiosity lit his eyes, like when he got a lead on a case from an interview. The moment he looked up at her, her previous apprehension and panic returned tenfold before he even asked the question she knew was coming. "No, Booth. I've told you, you can't read it until it's published."

"Aw, come on, Bones. Just a small peek," he offered a charm smile.

"No," she repeated curtly.

"Fine." Looking around she watched him spot her CDs again and then her brand new television. "New TV? Bones, I'm so proud!" he declared dramatically and she smirked.

"I needed it." Her smile turned bittersweet at the thought of the tape her father had given her, but she switched gears fairly quickly. "Want to watch something?"

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged good-naturedly, settling deeper on his seat.

She stood up and kneeled in front of the screen to find the on button. Switching it on, she turned towards the couch again, only to find Booth standing behind it with her manuscript opened in his hands.

"Booth!" she walked over and tried to snatch it from his hands, while he turned around, dodging her attempts. They danced like that for quite some time until he stretched his hands holding the manuscript over her head. She was about to punch him in the stomach when she looked up to see him studying her face with an unreadable expression.

"You said you weren't seeing anyone." He was confused now, she could see that much.

She tried to breathe normally, even with the emotions swirling inside her, just so she would be sick. Finally reaching a rational conclusion within seconds, she thought that this conversation had been inevitable from the moment she had written those words and given the to her editor. "How do you know it's not for my father?" she insisted petulantly just for the sake of not giving up so easily.

"No, it's not," came his soft reply, as he lowered his hands and dropped the manuscript on the couch.

"How do you know?" She crossed her arms in front of her and gazed steadily at his face.

"That dedication is for a man. For a man in your life you're in love with. I thought you didn't believe in love?" His expression became impassive once more.

"The fact that it can be rationally explained, doesn't mean it doesn't happen Booth. Even to me. I just call it a different name," she stated calmly.

"So you're in love." His eyes came to rest on his hips in a familiar way. "With who?"

"With whom," she corrected him and she could see his irritation flashing in his eyes.

"Fine, Bones. With _whom_ are you in love with and how come don't I know about it?"

She sighed at the question. There were two reasons he would have asked that. He either had absolutely no clue of how she felt or he just wanted to get it out in the open. For both possibilities she could only do what she did best. Be blunt. "With you, and now you do know about it if you didn't before."

As she suspected they would his eyes flared at her statement and he froze, his eyes glued on hers. She let him take a few moments to understand what she had said, looking calm outwardly but otherwise trembling in fear.

"You love me?" came his question some moments later.

"I believe I just said that." She was growing impatient now and looked anywhere else but him. He had been gaping at her for more time than what she had thought would be normal.

A movement caught her attention and she looked up at him once more to find him clenching his fists at his sides. She had no idea whether that was good or bad, but she knew that he was debating with himself either on how to let her down politely as to salvage their partnership or to shout at her on why she had to bring this up since it had been so safely and comfortably buried beneath the surface.

Inhaling deeply she looked at her folded arms waiting for him to say something and when that something didn't come, she thought back to all the times she had felt them getting closer to each other, being more than partners or friends. Those small moments that gave her the courage and idea to make the dedication he had just read. Had she imagined everything? No, she was positive. All the facts led to that one conclusion, but maybe there was another parameter she hadn't thought of yet. Maybe Booth wanted to adhere to his decision on keeping a line between them and be nothing more than a friend in her life. Her eyes widened as she tried to imagine a life where Booth was just a friend, forever hovering in the edges of her heart while other men walked in and out of her life, with her always comparing them to him. No, that wasn't an acceptable conclusion. Even if she had to force him to see what they could –no, needed- to be, she would.

Looking up she noticed that his eyes were glazed over, as if his mind was wandering, thoughts rushing inside his head. Steeling her resolve and putting the finishing touches in the idea in her head she stepped forward, invading his personal space and brought her body just inches away from his.

"Look at me," she whispered, her breath fanning on his face. If it was possible his body grew more rigid. She thought wryly that if he had been a cord he would have snapped by now, as she raised her hand and laid her open palm flat against his chest.

The minute the contact was made, as if a switch had been turned inside him he moved, stepping back from her. She ignored him and stepped forward as he continued walking blindly backwards until he reached the wall. Before he could move she stood in front of him. Watching his chest rising and falling rapidly to accommodate his shallow breathing, she trailed a finger down the middle of his chest until she rested it on his belt buckle.

"Bones…" His hoarse whisper broke the silence and made her eyes rise to meet his. She smiled softly at the look on his face, a smile full of tenderness and sinful intentions. He swallowed at the sight.

She lowered her head and touched his ear with her lips, whispering, "You don't love me?"

Turning so that her face was a breath away from his, she watched as his mouth moved to form a response that wouldn't come out. Locking her eyes with his, she knew what was on his mind then without needing proof. He wanted to deny everything from fear and denial, to hide what he felt behind excuses and consequences. Yet, she could see that his control was in pieces, barely there, the cursed love he wanted to deny pushing his mind and heart into overload. She decided to make it more difficult for him….she couldn't just let him walk away.

Turning her head again, she lowered her mouth and brushed her lips against the skin of his neck. He smelled so good and with that thought she gave into the impulse of wanting to know how he stated as well. Opening her mouth she gently ran her tongue against the point where his pulse fluttered rapidly. The _thump_ of his head hitting the wall behind made her smile against his skin and continue kissing and gently sucking.

She straightened and looked at him once again, his eyes closed, his head back supported by the wall. "You don't?"

His eyes opened slowly, and he swallowed once more before breathing deeply, as he looked at the ceiling. "I…" He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "I can't answer that."

Smirking she hooked her finger on his belt buckle and tugged lightly. "Why not, Booth. It's a very simple question," she whispered innocently.

He closed his eyes once more as his fists clenched on his side. "I just can't, Bones. Don't ask me that. Anything else but that," he said hoarsely.

"Okay, then. Another question." She leaned to whisper in his ear again, even as he opened his eyes in relief. "Do you know what I was dreaming of last night?"

"No…" The word sounded both as an answer to her question and a plea for her not to continued.

She ignored it. "I dreamt that you were behind me, while I was leaning with my hands on the back of the couch…I know, a very dominant position for you, but you know what?" she asked closing the distance between their bodies, and lightly arching her back so that her breasts rubbed on his chest.

"No…" This time the word came out as a groan and she lifted her head to see his eyes were still staring at the ceiling wide as saucers. Smiling in satisfaction she ran her tongue up the column of his neck slowly.

"I woke up being wetter than I have ever been in my life." She waited until his head lowered, yet his eyes were now closed tightly, his breath coming out in rapid, shallow puffs. "I want you like that…Don't you?" she said against his lips.

In a flash of movement she felt herself being turned around and pressed against his chest, with his hands squeezing her hips and pulling them back forcefully as he ground his erection against her. She let herself go and moaned at the feelings that suddenly assaulted her relentlessly.

Her hair was swept aside and Booth's mouth descended on her neck, where he kissed and sucked, while one hand rose to one of her breasts to knead the mound roughly. She didn't protest when he pinched a nipple between his fingers a bit too hard through the fabric, but ground her hips harder against him. His low growl vibrated on her skin and a second later her tank top was flung over her head and his hands were repositioned on her breasts, keeping her body flush against his.

'Why do you always… have… to make me lose it?" He panted against her neck, his voice sounding harsh as he sucked at her skin in between the words.

She moaned when his right hand freed her breast from the confines of her bra, while the left travelled down her stomach until it slipped between her legs, cupping her core through her sweatpants. "You leave me no choice," she whispered, trying not to cry out at the sensations his hands caused to run through her.

She felt him straightening behind her and in the next second his hands had left their previous places. Keeping the contact between their lower bodies he unclasped her bra and placed a hand on the middle of her back, trailing it down until it reached her waist. He pushed her away a few inches and then she felt him gripping her sides with one hand while the other stroked between her legs from behind. Crying out in pleasure tried to keep her knees from buckling and whispered, "Booth."

The moment the word left her lips, he stilled and then gathered her in his arms, after his hands left their previous positions. His forehead fell to her shoulder. "Bones, we…we can't."

The fury that his statement caused to rise within her took her by surprised, but she tried to reason with herself, thinking that that's what someone felt when left in utter sexual frustration. She ripped the straps of her bra from her elbows and flung it to the floor while turning around to face him.

"If you can't that's fine. But I will," she whispered roughly, tilting her head to the side and letting her tongue trace his upper lip before she nibbled it. The moment she felt his lips move to kiss her back, she broke away and stepped back.

He followed her still in a daze and watched as she lowered her sweatpants and panties to the floor, stepped out of them and then back to prop herself on the back of the couch. Letting her head fall back, she trailed her hand from her neck and down between her breasts. Squeezing a mound in her hand she rolled her nipple between her fingers and opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were focused on her hand and satisfied she did what she knew would throw him over the edge. Trailing her other hand lower, she opened her legs, making sure he got a full view of her, as she rubbed her fingers against her glistening core.

When his hand stilled hers forcefully, she wasn't surprised, but when he lifter her wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on the she gasped at his desperate groan.

Just minutes later, his clothes lay on the floor, the buttons of his shirt being flung to the corners of the room when she had ripped it open. Their bodies were now molded against each other, as Temperance lay on top of him, kissing his shoulder. She wanted to have as much of him as possible for as long as she could, but she felt their bodies screaming for release.

Ignoring her wishes and his, she started at his chest and mapped his body with kisses and gently bites, causing him to moan and cry out, louder each time. She teased him, licking at his pelvis and biting his hipbones and thighs but never putting her mouth on him. When she decided it was enough, she looked up to find him gripping the armrest behind his head with both hands, while sweat bloomed on his brow and his chest trembled between breaths. Straddling him, she rubbed herself along his length, ripping another cry from his throat and making him finally open his eyes and look at her.

"Temperance…Please," he looked down, where she had raised her body, bringing her entrance to line up just above his length. "God, please, just…"

They both cried out as she took him inside her and then stilled. She let the sensation wash through her and she watched his biceps flexing and then trembling with the strain, his eyes closing tightly. Finally she moved, sitting up until he was almost out of her and then taking him back inside of her. Everything faded except the two of them. The feel of him was too much, and when she quickened her movements and his hands left their place to grip her hips she moaned at the controlling gesture.

Their rhythm became erratic as they both moved closer to release, his hips rising up to hers deepening the thrusts. She felt herself reaching the edge as he pulled her down to him and locked their gazes just before he kissed her properly for the very first time. The deep coil within her unraveled instantly and she felt her body seizing, capturing him and drawing him further inside her with each spasm, until he shuddered underneath her and moaned loudly in their kiss, giving himself to her.

She broke their kiss and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn't do anything more than that since she felt like she wouldn't be able to move even if the apartment was burning down around them. Feeling him wrapping his arms tightly around her she sighed in contentment. She knew it would be different between them, but she had imagined them making love slowly the first time, showing each other their feelings. She wasn't disappointed by what had in fact happened. Far from it. Every touch and sensation was a million times stronger in comparison to what she had felt before him.

A thought entered her head making her head shoot up. She looked down at his expression, one so peaceful and relaxed she wondered whether she had seen him like this before.

"Seeley?" She watched as his eyes flipped open at the sound of his name from her lips.

"Yeah?"

"You don't?" she saw his eyes focusing on her face, a dreamy sparkle never leaving them.

"I'd be crazy not to." Feigning a sigh of resignation he smiled softly at her and leaned up to kiss her once more. "I love you," he whispered seriously against her lips.

She settled down against him and smiled against his skin. "Good, because now you're mine."

His soft laugh filled the silence and as her eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion she felt him kiss the top of her head and whisper softly against her hair.

"And you are stuck with me"

* * *

**Yes, you might not really think that Booth in all his glorious alpha male-ness would have been so...passive(?) but think about it. Poor guy was terrified at the suggestion of tongue-kissing...lol. So? Cheesy? Weird? What do you think?  
**


End file.
